


I Know You

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [79]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Keith, Stress, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith suffers a blow to the head. Not a big deal, right? Except when it actually becomes a big deal. A very big deal.





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....
> 
> It's been 10 years? Just kidding, but seriously I apologize for taking so long to update this series. I became busy with focusing on graduation and finals. Then afterwards I went on vacation and lately I've been busy with work. However, things have calmed down and now without two jobs and classes I have more free time! Just in time for season 6 too. Thank you to everyone for your patience and understanding! I should be back now! I have quite a few prompts to get through and hopefully I can bang some out quickly!
> 
> Of course my comeback has to be full of angst! That's how I roll, and you guys too. You send in the prompts after all. Also, if anyone is curious, you can follow me on my instagram @jaime__roy. I take lots of pictures of animals and nature but it's also my biggest social media place where I go. Other than tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "Request where Keith somehow gets a concussion (idc how you decide.) And has temporaray amnesia. So shiro is just crying in the hospital and Keith is just like "strange man????? Its okay?????" and then just go from there with the reactions of kuro, Keith's grandparents, Keith's friends, kolivan ulaz and antok"

“Um, who are you?” 

“Okay, Keith, that’s enough.” 

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t know who you are? Do we know each other?” 

“Keith, that’s not funny. Alright? Knock it off.” 

“I don’t know you.” 

Those four years practically destroyed Shiro’s entire world. It was as if everything was coming crashing down all at once, and Shiro couldn't breathe. He could feel himself dangerously tilting and he was sure that he would have hit the floor, if not for the doctor in Keith's hospital room. Luckily the man had fast reflexes and managed to get Shiro into a seat, well accustomed to family members or patients suffering from shock. 

"Easy there Shiro, you need to stay upright for us," The doctor said gently. He checked Shiro for any alarming signs, while Shiro kept his gaze locked on Keith. Keith who was trying to avoid his gaze. 

Keith who didn't recognize him. 

His  _ son. _

"Amnesia is common in concussed patients. Keith took a severe blow to the head." The doctor explained quietly. Keith finally looked over at him, but Shiro felt his heart breaking when he realized that Keith was avoiding looking at him. 

_ How could this happen? _

"Keith, what do you remember happening?" The doctor turned to Keith when he concluded that Shiro would be okay. Keith nervously fidgeted under the blankets over his legs, before rubbing at the bandage around his head. 

"Um, well, I think I remember playing baseball with um, Lance? I think it was Lance and maybe Hunk too and some other people, and I was pitching but I don't remember anything else?" Keith murmured softly. He sounded so unlike himself that it made Shiro want to cry. He sounded so scared and upset but right now, he wasn't looking for comfort in Shiro. 

He wasn't looking for comfort in a  _ stranger. _

"That's good. Good." The doctor praised with a smile. Shiro felt hollow. He didn't how that could be good when Keith didn't recognize him but still, Keith was relatively unharmed and alive. Shiro should be grateful. 

"You got hit in the head by a line drive. A straight hit. It must have been going about 80 miles an hour." The doctor explained. "Shiro here explained that you were unconscious the entire ten minutes it took you to get to the hospital and you didn't regain consciousness until after twenty minutes of testing." 

"Oh, well that sucks," Keith mumbled to himself and Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. His son's odd sense of humor was still there and for that Shiro was happy. Keith nervously glanced over at Shiro and immediately Shiro stopped laughing. The horrible ache in his chest was returning. 

"It does, but thankfully we didn't see any indication of swelling of the brain or internal bleeding. Thankfully, the worst you'll get are headaches and some nasty bruising." The doctor continued. Shiro breathed a soft sigh of relief, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want to startle Keith anymore. 

"Oh, alright." Keith nodded slowly, wincing when his head ached. Shiro barely retracted his hand from going to run through Keith's hair and he bit down on his tongue to keep from speaking.  _ Hard. _

"Wait," Keith frowned. "You said amnesia is common? Does that mean I have amnesia?" Keith's eyes widened, and his heart rate slowly began to pick up. Shiro could feel the ache in his chest growing larger and larger with every second. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his son and hold him away from all nightmares, but he couldn't. His son was right in front of him and Shiro couldn't even comfort him. 

"Keith, I need you to be entirely honest with me," The doctor said slowly. Then he began to point at Shiro next to him and Keith  _ finally _ looked directly at Shiro. "Do you recognize who this man is at all? Take a good look." 

Keith was silent. 

He was silent for far too long. 

Shiro already knew the answer and he didn’t even need Keith to say it out loud. His heart sunk to the floor when Keith bit his lip. 

"No, should I?" 

"Yes Keith. This is Takashi Shirogane. Your father." 

x.V.x 

Things were awkward. Very, very awkward. Shiro didn't know what to do anymore. Keith had nearly fainted when Shiro was (re)introduced to him. The doctors were worried about Keith's concussion and required Keith to stay for a few more days. However, Keith's stress levels were rising after learning he couldn't remember his own father and Shiro had been told to leave the room. 

He had been told to leave his son's room. 

Shiro had been forcibly dragged out of the room and the door shut on him, before his legs finally gave out and Shiro cried. Which was how a nice nurse had found him, much to Shiro's embarrassment. She'd come prepared with hot chocolate and soft words of comfort while Shiro cried. 

After a few minutes, Shiro managed to calm himself down enough to drink and thank the nurse. She smiled and reminded Shiro that this was stressful not only for Keith but for Shiro too, but to not worry because everything will work out. 

Shiro prayed that it would. He prayed that Keith would remember his own dad, the next day. However, when Keith greeted him nervously, Shiro knew that Keith still didn't remember. 

It took some time but eventually Shiro had come to accept this reality. After several nights of tears and smashing up the garden. Shiro was ready to accept that Keith needed some time to heal and he would remember Shiro. He planned to keep this optimism with him until Keith remembered, but it was starting to get hard. 

It seems that Shiro was the  _ only _ person Keith forgot. 

He remembered all of his friends – Lance, Hunk and Pidge. He remembered his grandparents. He remembered Antok, Kolivan and Ulaz. And Allura and Coran. Keith even remembered  _ Kuro. _

Keith remembered Shiro's twin brother but not Shiro. 

It was hard keeping this happy façade up and smiling for Keith when in reality Shiro's heart was breaking more and more every day. He always felt selfish getting upset, because none of this was Keith's fault. And Shiro should be blessed that Keith didn't forget more. Yet it was hard. 

Shiro loved Keith more than anything. He had devoted his life to his son. He had hoped Keith would at least remember him first. 

Still, Shiro pushed on and kept smiling for Keith's sake and everyone else. Besides, no one needed anything else to worry about. This was a time to focus on Keith's recovery. No matter how painful it was for Shiro. 

On the other hand, Keith was very confused. He was relieved when familiar faces came to visit him throughout his stay at the hospital. After learning about his amnesia Keith had initially been terrified he wouldn't recognize anyone, but he began to recognize people after Lance's visit. That had made this whole ordeal better. From the usual arguments and bantering from Lance, to Hunk's encouraging words and the verbal threats from his uncle and grandparents for scaring them, Keith was beginning to feel more and more like himself. He felt like he should. 

And yet, there was hole in his chest that left him hollow. As if it were missing something. 

Or someone. 

Every day, Shiro greeted Keith with a smile. Sometimes he had breakfast for Keith, and Keith couldn't help being surprised when he brought one of Keith's favorite. Only later would he feel guilty about it, remembering that Shiro was his  _ dad. _

Keith felt a bit bad that he couldn't remember Shiro and everyday he tried to search his brain for memories of Shiro. He only ever came up blank. 

Yet, Shiro only smiled and told Keith it was okay and Keith felt warm for some reason. 

Shiro was kind and caring. Keith could easily see that just from being in the same room with the man for more than ten minutes. Shiro never pressured him when Keith didn’t feel like talking. He was always smiling. He gave up his chair for Keith's grandparents  _ (Shiro's parents) _ so they wouldn't have to stand. He scolded Keith's uncle Kuro,  _ (Shiro's twin brother) _ when Kuro got too rough or forgot to eat. He made sure that Lance, Hunk and Pidge were comfortable with Keith. 

Shiro was kind and Keith wished he knew him. 

_ Was he always this kind? What was he like? Can he make anyone smile? _

One evening, Keith had been trying his hardest to remember his dad. He kept searching and searching only to come up empty-handed without a single thought of Shiro. He'd been doing that for hours and he was beginning to get frustrated. He could feel his temper rising. 

"Keith, it's okay. Don't stress yourself too much." Shiro said softly, after Keith had thrown a pillow across the room. He slammed his hands onto the bed and groaned. 

"No! I can remember everything else, why can I freaking remember you?" Keith hissed. 

"It's okay. It'll come to you soon enough," Shiro said softly, trying to difuse the situation before everyone else got involved. 

"And if it doesn't?! What if I never remember you?" Keith snarled. He immediately felt bad when he saw Shiro violently flinch. For the first time in weeks, Shiro's smile was starting to falter. It made Keith sick when all he could think about was glee at breaking Shiro's  _ fake _ mask. 

"Then – then we'll move forward. I'm still your father," Shiro swallowed thickly. 

"I don't know you! I have no idea who you are! We can never go back to how we were before." Keith grumbled darkly. His heart sunk when Shiro's eyes grew wet with unshed tears. Suddenly he was regretting his words. 

Silence filled the entire room.

Keith could feel his heart sinking lower and lower when Shiro’s eyes casted downward and he refused to look back up at Keith. He knew that this wasn’t Shiro’s fault, and Keith had no excuse to have spoken to his father like that. Even if he couldn’t remember Shiro as his father. Keith just felt so inexplicably angry and frustrated and there was no doubt that Shiro  _ had _ to be feeling this too.

As the seconds ticked by Keith wanted to apologize for his outburst, because the  _ devastated  _ look on Shiro’s face was killing Keith slowly.

However, before Keith had a chance to apologize, the door to his hospital room opened and in walked Thace and Kuro. Both of whom, were oblivious to the tension in the air. 

“Hey, hey kiddos. Grandad and I managed to sneak in some fresh pizza for you, though it’s a small kids pizza. So really we snuck in a pizza for Keith, sorry bro. Security is tight up front.” Kuro said cheerfully as he placed a warm box onto Keith’s tray with a few cans of soda.

“He’s lying,” Thace rolled his eyes peacefully. “We had a second pizza just for you Shiro but your brother was a pig and ate it on the car ride here.” Kuro gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his chest, as if deeply insulted.

“How dare you? And you call yourself my father? Takashi, tell him…” Kuro’s voice died in his throat when he finally took in the scene before him. His brother was staring pointedly at the ground but Kuro could see the beginning of tears pooling in his eyes. His heart cracked at sight of the tears in his brother’s eyes, because he  _ knew _ how hard this entire situation had to be for Shiro. Despite Shiro trying to put on a brave face and smiling all the time, Kuro knew that his brother was hurting and it pained him that there was nothing he could do. Nothing short of Keith regaining his memories would be enough to help him right now. Looking at Keith and seeing the teen’s eyes swimming with guilt told him enough about what had happened.

Thace noticed Kuro’s lack of interaction and finally began to notice the heavy tension in the room. He and Kuro shared a solemn look with one another and immediately they knew that Shiro and Keith must have had a small fight about Keith’s memory.

_ Oh boy. _

“Ah, Takashi? Why don’t we take a walk?” Thace finally said quietly. Shiro’s eyes remained glued to the floor and he hesitated in getting up. Meanwhile, Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Shiro. “You could use some fresh air. Let Keith eat his pizza.”

After a few minutes, Shiro finally stood up and obediently followed his own father out of Keith’s room. Thace shared one last nervous look with Kuro before closing the door behind him. Leaving Kuro and Keith engulfed in a tense silence.

“So…”

“I didn’t mean to!” Keith finally blurted out, and dammit, he looked incredibly upset. He looked to be about two seconds away from a breakdown and Kuro was on the verge of panicking. He wasn’t the best person at comfort and this situation was tough on everyone. Especially Keith. Besides Kuro loved his nephew to pieces and it wasn’t like he could just take Shiro’s side in this argument.

“I never said you meant to.” Kuro said slowly, as he sat down on the edge of Keith’s bed. Keith’s entire body deflated and the boy looked absolutely miserable and small in the big hospital bed. Kuro sighed heavily. “Although, I’m not sure what you mean.”

Keith’s bit his lip to keep it from trembling and Kuro wanted to reach out and comfort his nephew.

“I yelled at...at dad today. I said  _ horrible  _ things.” Keith whispered brokenly and Kuro felt the weight of the world drop onto his shoulders. He should have seen this one coming.

“It’s understandable. You’re under a lot of stress right now since the accident.”

Keith snarled brokenly. “No. Kuro I told him I couldn’t remember  _ anything  _ about him. I yelled at him, because  _ I can’t remember anything about him! _ He’s my father and everyone has told how amazing his is but I can’t  _ remember!” _

“And that’s frustrating.”

“Of course it is!” Keith bit, hot tears angrily trailing down his cheeks now. “I’ve know this man for practically sixteen years. He’s taken care of me. Watched over me. Comforted me. Raised me as his own and I remember  _ nothing. _ ”

Kuro was quiet. Keith needed this. So he waited.

“I mean, I remember nothing about him except for the last few months and he’s been...he’s been...amazing,” And with that, the dam was broken and Keith was sobbing into his hands. Kuro jumped in slight surprise before rushing to rub Keith’s back. He didn’t jump when Keith threw his arms around Kuro and buried himself into Kuro’s chest.

“He’s so kind. He always asks if I’m okay. He knows my favorite food. He remembers that I like stories about the stars. He brought all of my friends and family to visit, and I know it hurts him that I can’t remember! But he  _ never _ shows it. He nevers gets upset with me, and he always tells me to keep trying my best. He’s amazing and  _ I just want to remember!” _ Keith sobbed while Kuro kept petting Keith’s hair.

“I know bud, I know,” Kuro said gently. He kept quiet for a few moments longer while Keith continued to cry.

“I told him I would never remember. I told him that he and I could  _ never _ go back to the way it was before.” Keith whispered so softly that Kuro almost missed him. Years of military training kept him from flinching. _ It wasn’t Keith’s fault. _

After a few moments Kuro spoke up, “My brother...your father...is the most amazing person alive. Even better than me.” Keith tensed in his arms but his sobs began to quiet down.

“Before you were even born, your dad lived a life of hell through the army and afterwards. When I was “missing” and he had been discharged, everyone said that Takashi was barely a ghost of a shell. The horrors he faced and the hell that he lived were horrific and would have left any man broken. Everyone was worried about Takashi’s health and mental health.”

Keith was silent in Kuro’s arms as Kuro took a shaky breath.

“Then he adopted you, and Keith, Takashi was a changed man.  _ You _ gave him hope and love and a family again.  _ You  _ brought him back from the edge. After he adopted you, Takashi became the best man the world could have. He was kind, caring,  _ loving. _ You helped to bring back that man,” Kuro smiled gently as Keith hiccuped.

“But Takashi is also the most selfless person ever,” Kuro sighed. In his arms, Keith was tensing up. “Takashi was always the one to shoulder the blame and hurt. To keep it all to himself so that no one else would get hurt. And yes, he’s hurting. He’s hurting bad because he loves you  _ so much.” _

Keith bit back another sob.

“Takashi never wanted you to feel like this was his fault but I know my brother like I know myself. He’s hurting because of this situation and he’s trying his best to shoulder all of the pain and hurt by himself.” Kuro continued softly. He shushed Keith when the teen began to cry out apologies. “I’m not saying that this was your fault Keith. It was a fucking freak accident and no one here is to blame, but Takashi is just so selfless. I know you didn’t mean to say those things to Takashi, because despite your amnesia, deep down you remember him as your dad. As the man who raised and loved you. It doesn’t make it okay that you still said those things, because words can be just as bad as fists.”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Keith whispered.

“I know kiddo. It ain’t fair that this happened to Takashi. It ain’t fair this happened to  _ you.  _ But your dad knows that too. He knows how much you mean to him, and how much he means to you. It’s why he gave you these,” Kuro said quietly, before pulling out a pair of familiar tags from his pocket. Keith frowned, when he could sense that the dog tags were familiar to him, but he didn’t know  _ why _ .

“These were your dads when he was in the army.” Kuro explained as he pulled the pair of dog tags around Keith’s neck. Keith’s eyes widened and he instantly grabbed a hold of them, thumbing over the worn metal. “When you were about seven or so, you got into one of your dad’s old army boxes. Your father had been scared to death, not because you were the most adorable soldier with his hat and uniform on, but because there may have, sorta, kinda been a gun in that same box. However, in the end, your dad gave you these dog tags and you’ve worn them every day since then.”

Keith stared at the dog tags in awe when his head began to buzz. He winced as pain thrummed through his head.

“This was a big part of your dad that he gave to you,” Kuro said and Keith winced again when his head thrummed once more. Keith was more in awe of the precious gift that was around his neck.

He couldn’t remember the day he received them, but Keith could  _ feel _ how much they meant to him.

“Keith? Keith, bud?” Kuro’s face became a big blur in front of Keith’s eyes as he swayed on the bed. The pounding in Keith’s head became worse and worse, and he was suddenly aware of a loud shrilling beeping in the background.

“Keith?! Keith!”

Keith blearily looked up at the blurred face in front of him as darkness crept into the edges of his vision. Just before he lost consciousness, Keith managed to utter one word.

_ “Dad…” _

x.V.x

When Keith slowly came to, he found himself looking up at a white ceiling again. He could dimly hear the sound of faint beeping in the background and low whispers around him. Keith’s eyes felt like they were crusted with sand and being held down with weights. His arms and legs were slightly numb but he bet he could move them if he tried. Except that sounded like a lot of work.

“...don’t tell me to calm down Kuron!”

“Well, then you need to chill out Takashi.”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open once more at the two familiar voices whispering. He blinked a few times to get a grip on consciousness before looking around the room. Luckily the blinds had been pulled down, leaving the room quite dark. He could make out the shapes of Kuro and Shiro in the corner of the room. They were trying to keep quiet for Keith’s sake and Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“What if he had a stroke?” Shiro whispered, voice laced with panic.

“Takashi, stop. The doctors  _ confirmed _ it wasn’t a stroke. Keith is  _ fine.” _ Kuro replied testily. _ Oh, they were talking about me. _

“But what if they’re wrong?” Shiro chewed his lip, like he always did when he was nervous.

“Takashi, they haven’t been wrong yet and I sincerely doubt they would be for something this major.” Kuro replied softly. “Keith had a long day and it was probably too strenuous on him.”

“It was all my fault. I should have never argued with him.” Shiro said dejectedly and Keith frowned.

“Now, you stop that train of thought Takashi Shirogane,” Kuro gruffly replied. “None of this was your fault. Not even that fight. You and Keith were  _ both _ frustrated.”

“But-”

“You were always such a worryrat dad,” Keith mumbled tiredly. “Like when you thought I was traumatized by that coming of age movie in the sixth grade.”

Utter silence followed.

And then…

“Keith! You’re awake!” Suddenly, Shiro was right at Keith’s side and smoothing down Keith’s bangs while Keith couldn’t help but grin widely at his  _ dad. _

“Heya pops.” Keith replied happily. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, burying his face into Keith’s arm before peppering his son with dozens of kisses. Keith laughed the entire time while Kuro was trying his best to fight back a grin.

“Oh Keith, we were so worried! How are you feeling? Is everything alright? Do you need a doctor right now?” Shiro babled nervously as he continued to kiss his son’s face.

“Dad, stop. I’m alright. I’m okay.” Keith laughed and Shiro continued to hug his son tightly. “It’ll take more than a linedrive to the head to take away your little star.”

That had Shiro freezing. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. He was staring at Keith with disbelief while Keith couldn’t stop grinning.

“Keith...you…”

“I’ve missed you dad.” Keith whispered wobbily, and then Shiro was throwing himself at his son yet again. This time there were tears of joy rather than anger, as both son and father were blessed to have rekindled once more.

It just goes to show what the love of a parent and child can do.

Perhaps it could work miracles too.

_ Perhaps. _


End file.
